Shot Through the Heart
by Xyriath
Summary: Edward Elric has one rule for laser tag, and one rule only: go hard or go home. [Prompt: "a mutual friend invited us to their laser tag party and we're the last two alive on opposite teams and goddangit if I'm going down you're going down with me", RoyEd]
1. Chapter 1

It was probably considered bad form to get this intense at an engagement party, but Edward Elric couldn't fucking bring himself to care.

Besides, it was all _totally_ Maria's fault, inviting him to laser tag, a skill that he took an _exorbitant amount of pride in_ , and _invited her fiancée._ Who was, Ed had heard so many times, a master markswoman without peer.

And then they had been put on opposite teams.

The final straw, of course, had been Maria's off-handed—but totally sincere—comment that she had thought that Ed would enjoy the challenge.

The expression on his face must have concerned several people, judging by a cautious, "Brother? You might want to tone it down a little" from Al.

Al, however, the traitor, _did_ end up on Team Hawkeye. Ed ignored him. Well, not ignored—Al was the _first_ person he went after.

And now there were only two left, one from Maria's team, and one from Riza's.

Taking out Riza had been a masterpiece of a plan. A taller man on her team, one with dark hair, glasses, and a scruffy almost-beard that was actually kinda cute had called her a "goddess with a gun," and he hadn't been lying. She had survived the slow whittling down of her own team, despite Ed's best efforts, though he at least had to take credit for a good chunk of the whittling. He, Winry, and Denny, the last three members of their team, had pulled off a fucking _gorgeous_ flanking maneuver that after several prayers and even more curses had ended with an annoyed, "Damn!" from Riza as her vest flashed red, then went dark.

Their cheering went silent, as did Denny and Winry's vests, within another moment. Ed barely managed to duck and roll behind a corner, then take off running to avoid whoever the fuck it was. _Apparently_ Riza hadn't been the last one left.

Well whoopdee-fuckin'-doo.

Ed gripped his gun, closing his eyes for a moment and taking a deep breath, willing it to slow. The thought of losing this game because of his _panting_ giving him away was downright mortifying.

He listened intently before peeking, then slipping around the next corner, heaving out a soft sigh of relief before creeping forward—

 _There!_

A flash of dark against the obnoxiously bright glow of the blacklit colors resolved into the telltale flashing of the vest. He lifted the laser gun and fired off two shots—

Mother _fucker._

Okay, so this son of a bitch was clever. Ed dove behind the wall again, muttering a few choice four-letter words—or, rather, one choice four-letter word that started with "f" a few times. He had given away his position without stopping to aim like any non-moronic person, and whoever this guy thought he was had taken advantage of it. He had spotted the flash of light on the wall behind where he had been standing that had nearly been the disqualifying shot.

Who did this guy think he was, Erwin Fucking Rommel?

Fine. Time for a new fucking plan, one that involved gloating in this guy's _face_ when Ed emerged as the winner.

His mind quickly mapped out the schematics of the giant room that he had seen, corridors and walls and nooks and crannies and entrances, and he took off suddenly, not bothering to hide the noise of his footsteps.

The beautiful, answering sound of someone following might as well have been a new song from Beyonce. He grinned as Erwin Fucking Rommel followed along right into his trap.

He quieted his steps as his eyes searched the wall in front of him, looking for one opening, then—

There it was, the second. He ducked to the side, crouching as he followed the short, hidden corridor to double back on his path, listening closely to the footsteps come closer and waiting for his moment.

A little more… a little more…

 _Now!_

The instant Ed jumped out, he knew he had timed it too early. All he could do was squeeze his eyes shut as he collided with a very muscular chest, sending Erwin Fucking Rommel staggering backwards and lifting his gun. That, of course, was the first thing that Ed saw when he opened his eyes again, so without even thinking about it, he reached out, grabbing his forearm and trying to keep him from taking aim—

And they both went tumbling to the floor.

Ed recovered first, his knees finding purchase on the floor and letting him lever himself up so he was sitting, at least. As he fumbled for his gun, however, he noticed two things.

One: He was now straddling Erwin Fucking Rommel

Two: Erwin Fucking Rommel was _really fucking hot._

He didn't even realize he had frozen until he felt the guy's legs twist underneath him, his weight shifting, and then—

Ed was the one on his back now, this really hot guy between his legs and with a laser gun and an almost manic gleam in his eye that matched the one in Ed's chest and it was _really fucking hot_ and he should have been reaching for his gun and shooting but—

The sound of the laser gun firing rang out through the room, and it wasn't Ed's.

—

"Aww, you did good, Ed!"

Ed shot a black look at Winry, which only seemed to make her giggle harder. "How the fuck do you know?"

The two of them were lounging in one of the booth-couches in the much better-lit lobby, watching the party guests mingle and Maria and Riza trying to run around introducing them all. Most of them, like Ed and Winry, had chosen to sit after that kind of workout, but a few brave souls were drifting from pod to pod of people.

"Anyone disqualified gets to watch on the cameras, or did you forget?"

Ed froze. He _had_ forgotten. "So you saw everything?" Ed could barely stand the knowledge that they had all seen his undignified defeat. The thought that any of them might suspect the reason for it meant that he might have to start eliminating witnesses.

"Everything." Winry annunciated every individual syllable with this smirk on her face that was objectively tiny but might as well have been a shark grin.

"Fuckin' christ," he muttered.

"Talking about me? Not quite, though it's an easy mistake to make."

Ed was going to fucking kill him.

He glared up at Erwin Fucking Rommel, who lived up to his namesake and was _damn_ foxy, and that was an amazing pun and Ed was never going to forgive this guy for being the inspiration of such a great triumph, or Winry for looking at him like he was the latest, unreleased model of a Camaro or something.

Or maybe, Ed thought uncharitably as he evaluated the guy's age, a classic Corvette.

Still, even though he was probably like ten years older than Ed, he gave off this stupid boyish charm that Ed knew had to be concealing a serial killer demeanor or something, which he had missed once and would really like not to repeat the experience. He looked familiar, too, and in Ed's experience, having "one of those faces"—or being one of his prior hookups—could definitely end up not being a good thing.

"Nice to meet you," he said, sticking his hand out with a grin that left Ed instantly suspicious. "I'm Roy."

Roy. Totally could be a serial killer name. Ed narrowed his eyes as Winry shook Roy's hand, rescuing it from sticking out there awkwardly, since she probably knew Ed was just going to glare at him.

"I'll just leave you two alone," she whispered, though what fucking good that did Ed didn't know because it was _way_ loud enough for Roy to hear, as evidenced by that smirk that sent shivers—of _dislike_ —down Ed's spine. "This is Edward, by the way."

She _deliberately_ turned and flounced away, towards Al, ignoring the glare that Ed leveled in her direction with the intensity of—

"Edward, hmm?"

Okay, that voice. That voice was _not_ fair.

"Ed," he corrected automatically, because he wasn't sure he could handle hearing his full name coming from that mouth again.

"Ed, then." Roy sat down, sliding into Winry's seat as Ed tried to place why, exactly, he looked so familiar, but Roy's next words were, once again, rather distracting. "You did very well. For a while there, I was in trouble. Thought that I was finished once or twice."

Ed squinted at him, trying to detect a hint of sarcasm. Maybe? But he wasn't sure. "Yeah, well, I didn't exactly expect to see you in the final running. Thought Riza was going to be the last person standing, and then you surprised us all like some fucking dark horse."

Roy just sighed. "From your lips to god's ears." Ed frowned slightly, trying to figure out why that struck a chord, place his face, which _still_ looked familiar, but—

"You're one of Maria's friends, right? In the PhD program."

"Yeah. Biochem, though, not Communications."

"Well, you're all crazy to me. I've heard it sucks out your soul. Law school was bad enough."

Ed's ears buzzed a little. Law school? Well that was a hell of a bomb to drop. You said that kind of thing to people you were trying to impress, right? Or if you were being an asshole, but…

"Yeah, but at least we have one in the first place," he found himself retorting automatically, then winced. His sometimes caustic humor drove more people away as it didn't, and any moment now this guy was going to roll his eyes and—

"Well, I've heard an argument could be made for the business students."

Ed stared at the deadpan, completely serious face for a moment before his own cracked into a smirk.

"Have you been talking to Maria or do you have some in your coven?"

"Ask me no questions and I'll be sure that you don't end up as a mysterious victim of a blood sacrifice."

"Knew you were a serial killer," Ed muttered.

"Nonsense. If I were, you never would have walked away from that blatant opening you left me after crawling into my lap."

"I didn't—!" Ed sputtered. The fucker. "What the hell was that anyway, some sort of martial arts bullshit?"

"Might've been," Roy replied with a blithe smile, and of course he was probably some sort of jiu-jitsu blackbelt or something.

"Should've shot your face."

"But it's so _pretty._ You wouldn't deprive the world of my boyish good looks and charm, would you?"

"That would entail you having any of that in the first place."

Roy winced. "Wow. Now I kind of wish I _had_ let you shoot me."

Ed glanced over at him out of the corner of his eye and smirked.

"I will next time, don't worry."

"Are you challenging me to a rematch?"

"Damn fuckin' straight."

He could have _sworn_ he heard Roy mutter, "God, I hope not," but when he whirled to stare, there was that carefully innocent expression again.

"Tell you what," Roy continued, still looking for all the world like he hadn't just been hitting on Ed, "I'll do another game for you, free for all, we'll team up until it's one on one, and then we'll have our rematch. On one condition."

Ed raised an eyebrow.

"You agree to have drinks with me."

A heartbeat. Then two.

"Fuck yeah."

Ed knew that probably sounded way too eager—really, for his conquests, he had perfected just the right balance between interested and still keeping himself open for other options—but, well, he _really wanted to._

"You haven't gotten a new fake ID yet, brother," came an entirely unwelcome voice from behind him. Ed winced and turned to see that Al, Maria, and Riza had all apparently come to watch the two of them interact. Al was right, though; several contents of his bag had gotten the wrong end of a chemistry experiment and were now half-items, the ID being one of them.

"Fake I—wait," Roy broke in. "Why do you need a fake ID? Aren't you getting your—" He glanced over at Maria, then back at Ed. "I thought you met Maria at school."

"I finished early," Ed replied with a shrug. "Got bored at college and loaded down with courses." He really didn't feel like going into the details of his schooling right now, though, because it always attracted too many questions and Ed had much more important things to worry about. "Doesn't really matter."

"Got bored—" Roy narrowed his eyes, looking like he wanted to ask more, but then sighed and shook his head. "And how old are you?"

Ed really didn't like how Roy asked that almost weakly, like he was expecting a seventeen-year-old or something. "I'm twenty!"

"You cannot be seen getting drinks in public with someone who is underage," Riza cut in. "The publicity would destroy you."

"Publicity—hold the fuck up." Ed squinted at Roy, at his stupid attractive face (that could really use a hickey on his jawline, Ed was just saying), the one he swore he recognized from somewhere, the response to Ed's dark horse comment flicking through his mind as the pieces clicked together.

"Roy. Roy Mustang. Shit, you're the senator guy."

"Senatorial candidate," Roy corrected delicately. How boring. Ed had a sudden, raging curiosity what it was like to give head in the Oval Office. "I certainly hope you're intending on voting."

Ed opened his mouth for what he knew was a totally brilliant, smartass comment, but Al beat him to it.

"And saying that you will if he takes you for drinks is called electoral fraud. Treating, specifically. And contributing to the delinquency of a minor."

Ed rolled his eyes. "What the hell are you guys doing over here anyway?"

"Well, when we saw you two together, we couldn't all help but be a little concerned. This is an engagement party. No heartbreaking allowed," Maria finished warningly with a stern look in their direction.

Ed straightened with indignation. Okay, so he might have had a _little_ bit of a reputation for going through guys faster than an American Idol judge, but—

"I promise you," Roy retorted dryly, raising an eyebrow at Maria. "My intentions are _completely_ pure."

Well, challenge fucking accepted, then.

"I sure hope not," Ed faux-muttered in a voice plenty loud enough for the both of them to hear. _Roy_ might play that maybe-I-heard-him-maybe-I-didn't game, but Ed didn't see the need.

Roy had to get a cup of water after choking on his laughter left him coughing for a solid two minutes.

—

"Hey, don't you have to be thirty to run for senate?" Ed called to his left. The two of them had donned their gear and returned to the laser tag room again, advancing together on the last person left in the free-for-all match. Besides themselves, of course.

"Yes, you do," Roy called back, eyes steady on the route he was going to take to outflank their opponent.

Ed took his own route, barely able to hear Roy over the ambient noise in the room, but really wanting an answer. "But you can't be anywhere over thirty-five."

"I became eligible to hold office in September. Is that a problem?"

"Nah," Ed yelled as he lined up the shot on their target, who was turning between the two of them, clearly panicking as she realized their plan. "I like older guys. They're great kissers."

(Ed not only got that kiss right after, but shot Roy in the back while Roy was kissing him, so really, Ed won _twice._ )


	2. Chapter 2

There were only so many things that Al's disapproving glance could actually discourage, and Ed was pretty sure that Al had learned by now that going home with hot guys with whom Ed had hit it off fabulously was not one of them. That didn't stop him from trying, however, with predictable results: when Al started with the exasperated look, Ed ignored it and hopped in the passenger seat of Roy Mustang's Mustang (yeah, really) without a second glance.

"Are you sure you're all right with this?" Roy asked mildly, glancing back in Al and Winry's direction after starting the car. "I realize we've just met, and I don't want to ask you to put your evening plans on hold to have dinner with me…"

"Hey, you definitely specified drinks."

" _Dinner_ ," Roy shot back, voice firm. "No drinks until you're twenty-one."

Ed rolled his eyes. Just his luck, that the hottest guy he had seen in a _long_ time would be such a fucking stickler. "Fine. But seriously, my evening was going to be sitting around because my organic chem professor won't fuckin' give out assignments early, eating pizza, and listening to Al and Winry try not to make noise as they make out. I'm doing him a fuckin' solid, to tell the truth."

Ed wasn't sure if the little noise Roy made in the back of his throat was a laugh, or if he was simply clearing it. "I see. Well, in that case, where would you like to eat dinner?"

Ed's phone buzzed as he was naming off a few suggestions. He swiped at the screen to see a text from Al.

 _You said you were going to be more careful after Barry, brother._

Ed winced at the reminder; he did not need this shit right now.

 _he knows riza and maria, they all saw me get in his car, and his face is all over the fucking tv. i'll be okay._

 _Just don't do anything reckless._

"Is everything all right?"

Ed glanced over at Roy in surprise. "Huh?"

"You were looking at your phone like you were about to throw it out the window, and I'd like to roll it down first if you decide to."

Ed quickly pressed the button that switched off the screen. "Yeah, fine." He glanced over to smirk at Roy. "Great, actually, and getting better."

Al wasn't going to keep Ed from getting laid tonight, not if Ed had anything to say about it.

–

Al, in fact, had nothing to do with it. It was all one hundred percent Roy.

A laugh as Ed off-handedly commented checking out Roy's place, a kiss–at least it was on the mouth–as he dropped Ed off at his and Al's apartment. A second date at the boardwalk that had Ed nearly in tears with hilarious campaign stories, so much so that he forgot to even make hints in the going-home-together direction until Roy was at his door again with another kiss and, even if it was longer and deeper than before, nothing more. A third date at the movies that, yes, had some tongue action, but had Ed so engrossed in conversation that he didn't realize he was at his door until Roy kissed him goodnight.

Ed really did like the guy, but _damn_ could he be dense.

Before date four–an _arcade_ , how fucking awesome was that–Ed set his foot down.

"Hey, stay at Winry's tonight, Al."

Al glanced up from his anatomy book, looking slightly aggrieved, but Ed was pretty sure it was more the interruption than the instruction. "What?"

"Winry's." Ed flapped his hand. "I've got a date with Roy tonight, and you'll probably wanna stay over there for what I have planned."

Al stared for a moment, then grimaced. "I did not need to hear that, brother."

"Hey." Ed shrugged, examining the nails on his left hand. "Consider it payback for all those times I heard you and Winry–"

Al was covering his ears and turning bright red and promising to be out of the apartment before Ed had to do anything further.

–

Roy held Ed's hand this time as he walked him to the door, their fingers having been laced together more often than not since dinner, when Roy had reached over to take his hand and not let go except when they both had to get into and out of the car.

Ed used this advantage to tug Roy close when they got to his door, standing on his toes to meet the kiss, feeling Roy smile behind it and lean in. Ed finally let go of Roy's hand, wrapping his arms around Roy's neck and tugging him closer, tilting his head and slipping his tongue into Roy's mouth, taunting and teasing until Roy reciprocated.

When Roy finally pulled away, as breathless and flushed as Ed felt, he opened his mouth to probably say something about seeing him later or something.

Ed broke in before he could.

"You wanna come inside?"

Roy blinked, looking a little dazed, probably from the kissing, then raised his eyebrows slightly. "Are you inviting me in for coffee?"

Ed tried to resist rolling his eyes. He really did. But some people were just too _oblivious_ to escape that kind of scorn, regardless of how attractive they were. "No!" he snapped, exasperation showing clear on his face.

Roy raised his eyebrows, looking _amused_ , of all things, the fucking bastard. "Are my references so out of date? Tell me I'm not that old."

"I have no fuckin' idea what you're talking about." Ed couldn't keep his impatience under control, either. "I mean, you might need caffeine for what I've got planned, but it's really not why I'm inviting you in."

Roy laughed. He actually _laughed_. Infuriating as it was, Ed wanted him inside and naked even _more_ now. "When someone invites you in for coffee, it's usually–"

Ed didn't care. He really didn't. And he knew damn well that if he let Roy start, he'd never stop. With another roll of his eyes, he reached up to grab Roy's shirt, yanked him down, and kissed him again.

Roy had no complaints, given the way he moaned, and Ed decided that it was worth sacrificing getting his hands on that stomach for now to fumble for his key and get it in the door. They stumbled through, Roy nearly tripping on a meowing Mindy as Ed locked it behind them.

"Y-you have a cat?" he gasped, which was impressive in itself, given that he was keeping away from Ed to do it and that Ed was really trying to get a taste of that mouth again.

"Al's," Ed gasped back. At Roy's sharp look, he snorted. "He's not here. Told him to stay at Winry's tonight."

Roy's eyebrows knit for a moment, then raised as his eyes widened slightly. " _Oh_."

"Yeah." Ed went in to kiss him again, only to be foiled by a large pair of hands on his shoulders, a fact which drew a very irritated noise from his mouth.

"Ed, look, I just–I want you to be sure about this, that you're not feeling pressured–"

The irritated noise sounded again, this time louder. "Roy," Ed got out, plenty exasperated, "I've been trying to get into your fucking pants for _three weeks_."

Roy blinked, then raised an eyebrow, a small smirk growing on his lips that was just _begging_ to be kissed away. "Really, now? You don't–"

Ed kissed it away.

"Bedroom's through here," he mumbled against Roy's mouth, tugging him in the vague direction of the second bedroom. By the time they managed to stagger in, Roy's jacket was gone and Ed's hair was down, unbraided and combed out in moments by Roy's warm fingers.

He could see Roy hesitate, but didn't give him the opportunity. A quick shove sent him sprawling back onto Ed's bed, still unmade from god knew how many days ago, and after a quick dig in the drawer for lube and condoms, Ed crawled up to straddle him.

"You haven't done this in a while," Roy gasped, eyes gleaming in a similar way to how they had the first time they had ended up in this position. This time, his hands reached up to grab Ed's ass firmly, and he squirmed in surprise and delight.

"Yeah, well, last time, you fuckin' cheated with your fancy–"

The world spun, and a moment later he was on his back, Roy's knee between his thighs, wrists pinned above his head. He knew he should pretend to be pissed, but at this point, he couldn't even pretend to hide his fierce grin up at Roy.

"Cheating? I don't think so," Roy murmured, expression more subdued but no less satisfied. "But it does come in handy."

Ed snorted, but squirmed against his grip. "Look, if you're gonna hold me down, you're welcome to fuck me silly, but you've gotta take responsibility for getting rid of the clothes." He narrowed his eyes, smirking slightly. "I mean, unless you're still tired from losing that DDR match earlier."

Roy rewarded him with a similar narrowing of his eyes. "I got a _B_ , that does not mean I _lost_ –"

"A is higher than a B, dumbass."

"But a B is not losing, Edward, and–"

Whatever Roy had been about to say next must not have been very important, because he seemed to forget the moment Ed ground his crotch against Roy's thigh, reminding him that there were much more important things than defending his loss to Ed.

His hands released Ed's wrists to pull his shirt over his head, and Ed took the opportunity to run his fingers up that stomach because _goddamn_.

"You know," he said with a smirk up in Roy's direction. "Even if you don't win, you're still the best- _looking_ political candidate of all time, right?"

"Well, considering the competition–"

"Rude." Ed shoved at his chest with a laugh, and Roy grabbed at his wrists again ineffectually before reaching down to grab at the hem of Ed's shirt.

Though his grin didn't waver, Ed stiffened slightly. He didn't think Roy was a shitty guy, but you never knew–

The shirt came off, and he felt Roy freeze before it was all the way over Ed's head.

"It's supposed to come all the way off, Roy," he drawled, and was rewarded by the cloth tugging free of his eyes.

"Sorry," Roy murmured, frowning slightly. "I was just… concerned–"

"They don't hurt," Ed interrupted, sighting with impatience. He'd had this conversation too many times before. "Yes, they were a long time ago, and no, you don't have to avoid touching them, though I guess if you want to…"

"I would never avoid touching even an inch of you," Roy murmured with impatience, tracing his fingers over the scarring on Ed's right shoulder. "May I ask…?"

"House fell on me." That was a long story for another time, because Ed really needed to be having sex with Roy, right now. "Leg's fake too, don't freak out when I take it off."

"I–oh." He could see the hesitation creeping across Roy's face, and let out another sigh of frustration.

"Look, we can go over my life story later, but I would really like to do other things with our mouths right now."

Roy blinked, then chuckled softly, looking very slightly sheepish. "Sorry."

"Don't be." Ed squirmed again. "Can we just–"

He instantly forgave Roy when Roy pressed his mouth to Ed's, licking into it with leisurely strokes of his tongue, sighing into his mouth and sliding his hands up Ed's waist. He pulled away, and while at first Ed made a small noise of protest, Roy's lips quickly found the side of his neck, and after a sharp nip, kissed down the side of his neck and right shoulder.

"Fuck," Ed whispered, hands still running up Roy's chest. "Maybe you can apologize more often."

Roy chuckled against his collarbone, then shifted so that his torso was laying on top of Ed's as he kissed down his chest. "You, speechless? We might have to do this more often."

Ed tried to sound displeased as he reached down to bury his fingers in Roy's hair, but it came out just sounding like a breathy moan.

God fucking dammit.

He huffed a little at Roy's chuckle, but his deep voice sent reverberations through Ed's chest in a way that was utterly unfair and completely addictive, so he really couldn't bring himself to resent it too terribly much.

"This had better be a very short stop on your way to my pants," Ed grumbled in direct counterpoint to the way that he shivered as Roy's fingers ghosted across his ribs.

"You're so impatient, Edward." Roy's murmur was as unfairly deep as his chuckle, but this time against the part of his hip that was right above the waistband of his pants. "I feel like I should make that my… project."

Ed tried to ignore the way that Roy's voice emphasized the word _project_ , as if it weren't meant for Ed's improvement, only Roy's amusement, and the intense tingling sensation that started in his hips and spread in all direction to every single fucking one of his extremities.

"Fuck you," Ed whispered hoarsely, but his eyes snapped shut when Roy slowly licked a very long, deliberate strip across his hips, dipping into the hollows there and lingering. He arched his back and let out a loud moan.

"I don't think you meant that," Roy mused, and Ed might have tried to kick him if he hadn't been too busy praying for him to do it again.

Ed's prayers turned to silent Hallelujahs when Roy's hands _finally_ hooked in Ed's waistband, tugging down both pants and boxers alike.

"Excellent," Roy breathed, pulling back and so very obviously taking in the sight of Ed underneath him, spread out and flushed and sweaty and panting. Ed glared up at him, trying to dredge up some sort of protest at how _ridiculous_ Roy sounded.

"Really? _Excellent?_ That's what you fucking have to–"

Roy took his revenge for earlier, cutting Ed off with a rough kiss to the mouth. Ed moaned again, reaching up to wrap his arms around Roy's neck and hold him there, lifting his right leg to tug it around Roy's waist and yank him down, grinding against Roy's still-clothed crotch.

"You should get rid of those." Ed nudged Roy's jeans with his knee after pulling away reluctantly. Roy's withdrawal was similarly reluctant. While he was busy with that, Ed snuck glances over while he reached down to unstrap the prosthetic attached to the lower half of his left leg. To Roy's credit, Ed seemed to be the only one peeking. Nothing killed the mood faster than a guy who got weird about it.

Ed's peeking, however, paid off a whole fucking ton. Ed wasn't sure that it was entirely legal for a _politician_ to be this attractive, really, but he wasn't complaining. Muscled abs led to muscled thighs and a sinful set of hips, between which ran a dark trail of hair that led straight to Roy's erect cock.

Good; Ed would have had to do something about it if he were the only one.

Ed grabbed the lube and pressed it into Roy's hand as he laid back down, a silent demand which Roy thankfully acknowledged when he popped the lid open and wet his fingers, then grabbed Ed's ankle and lifted it up and to the side.

"Fucking _finally_ ," Ed growled, which turned into a hiss as Roy slid a finger inside. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, arching and lifting his hips for a better angle, relaxing enough to let Roy know that he wanted _more_.

"Eager, are we?" Roy pressed his lips against Ed's mouth as he slid a second in, and Ed breathed a sigh of contentment against them.

He squirmed impatiently around Roy's fingers, only stopping to cry out when they pressed against his prostate, Roy's smirking face swimming in his vision.

"Fuck you!" he gasped out, and before the asshole could make some smart remark, Ed reached out to grip his shoulders and, digging his nails in, dragged him in for a fierce kiss.

 _That_ got him a reaction. Roy gasped and arched his back, pressing into Ed and kissing him back, though this time there was no small amount of desperation. His fingers jerked inside Ed in what seemed to be retaliation, pressing even harder against his prostate and leaving Ed shaking.

They kissed for a few more moments, a tangle of awkwardly placed limbs that didn't seem to matter because it felt so fucking good before Roy tugged out his fingers, gasping, and reached for Ed's other ankle. Ed didn't even have the presence of mind to laugh as Roy fumbled at empty air before snorting and grabbing it right above the knee, spreading both legs and sinking down onto him.

"Hurry the fuck up!" Ed knew that he sounded desperate–knew that he had been long gone ages ago, probably–but right now, he couldn't even bother caring. Right now, Roy was lying on top of him, and he was fucking hard as a rock, and those abs were pressing up against the underside of his cock as Roy kissed him and he had the condom on but he wasn't _inside_ Ed and he was going to come if Roy gripped his legs any tighter–

Ed had convinced himself that Roy was going to take his sweet time so thoroughly that it almost surprised him when Roy pushed in, first the tip–the fucking tease–but the rest quickly followed. Ed gasped when he stopped, stretched and full and at once satisfied and desperately craving more.

"Go!" He barely managed the word, ragged as it was.

Roy leaned down and–the _bastard_ –fucking kissed his nose, and it was cute and sweet and nauseating and _infuriating_. "I want to take this slow, Edward. Do this right."

" _Fuck_ taking it slow!" Ed snapped, then arched his hips up, squeezing around Roy very deliberately.

He could practically see the control snap in Roy's eyes, and it was so fucking hot that in the brief moments before Roy started to pound him into the mattress, he prayed that it wouldn't be the only time. He only had a few moments, however, for those thoughts to flit around his head before they were shoved away by Roy pulling out and snapping his hips forward, driving into him and sending Ed scooting several inches up the bed.

"Jesus fucking–"

Roy did it again, and Ed nearly screamed.

(Roy would argue later that it was totally a scream; Ed would kick him and steal his blankets)

"Harder," he gasped, too far gone at this point to care that he was basically straight-up stealing bad porn dialogue, what with the precision of Roy's aim when it came to finding his prostate, digging his nails into Roy's back once again and dragging them up to his shoulders. He earned another groan with that, as well as an acquiescence to his demand. Roy picked up speed, gripping Ed's legs tighter and groaning again as he shoved into him, then bent down to kiss him deeply.

Ed's fingers left Roy's back to wind up through his hair, unfairly soft and silky and gorgeous as it was, and he lifted his hips in time to each of Roy's thrusts, gasping softly into his mouth. There was something strange, he couldn't help think around the intensity of the sensations, about the way Roy held his legs. Yeah, they were up in the air to enable Roy to fuck him senseless even more easily, but instead of gripping them roughly, he held them almost reverently, with purpose.

It was weird and Ed needed Roy to keep fucking him so he could forget it.

Which he did, of course, and the thoughts slipped away about the time that Roy started to gasp hoarsely, finally settling on a rhythm in time with Ed's, even if he did let go of his legs and lift his hands to Ed's face to cradle it. Ed made a split second decision to shove away the obnoxious thoughts and just _fuck_.

He could feel the jolts of pleasure that curled up through his abdomen, pulling him even closer to coming, and Roy either sensed it somehow or they were creepily in tune as fuck, because he paused for just a moment to change his angle, ending up bowed over Ed, and when he looked down at him from underneath the hair falling into his eyes with an expression twisting his gorgeous face that was frantic and desperate and _needy_ –

Ed jerked his own hips two more times, eyes locked onto Roy's, mouth open and gasping and making little strangled noises before culminating in a loud yell that timed nearly perfectly with his orgasm, the pleasure rocking through his body in total discordance with Roy's rhythm, which somehow made it all even better. He could feel his come drip onto his own abdomen from where it had hit Roy's, but that fled his mind in a second, leaving it completely blank once again, as Roy let out an obscene groan, tensed, and then a shudder as he came inside Ed.

He panted above Ed for a few moments, but when Ed managed to muster up the energy to look up at him, Roy was already staring back, a question in his eyes, a hesitation to do something that he clearly really wanted to do.

Ed apparently had enough energy left to roll his eyes, too, and just reached up to grab his shoulders and tug him down.

With permission, Roy collapsed onto him, and Ed idly marveled at the way his chest felt as it heaved, still discordant with the timing of Ed's own breaths. He pressed a messy kiss to Roy's mouth, then his temple, and closed his eyes, letting the post-orgasm bliss wash over him.

He wasn't sure exactly how long it was before Roy moved, but he was certain it was longer than five minutes and less than fifteen, so what the fuck ever. Regardless, he let out a noise of protest as Roy rolled off of him, but it quickly turned to one of satisfaction when he wrapped his arms around Ed, pulling him close.

(For about point five seconds he wondered if he shouldn't play aloof, or at least too cool for cuddles, but Roy's arms felt nice so what the hell.)

"I know why you waited like four dates to fuck me," Ed finally slurred, when his tongue had regained its function.

"And why is that?" Roy's voice was a low, comforting rumble against Ed's cheek, and he pressed it even closer.

"'Cause now I know you too well to kick you out after." He kept his tone almost completely serious, but did leave just enough humor in it to let Roy know that he was (mostly) kidding.

"Ah, yes," Roy murmured. "You've caught onto my sly plot. Clearly I need to keep you around to keep you from spilling it to anyone else." He pulled back slightly so that Ed could see that his eyebrow was raised. "But you'd surprise me if you did. I imagined you'd want to go again."

Ed snorted. "Oh, we're going again. Just give it a bit." He huffed as he settled back into Roy's chest. "I mean, just for the sex. Not that I like you or anything."

Roy reached up to run his fingers through Ed's hair, tips tracing on his back. "Of course not. I would never presume."

The lie didn't seem to bother anyone, and when Ed thought back on the exchange a good while later, he realized that moment was when he started to get attached.

Just a little.


End file.
